Gift of Words
by Mattel-chan
Summary: another Bulma/Vegeta pairing. Bulma's getting married with somebody else.. what would Vegeta do?
1. Default Chapter Title

**GIFT OF WORDS**   
by: Mattel

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of these DBZ characters because if I did, I wouldn't be caught dead writing this crappy fic..

**Author's Notes: **I really don't have any much more to say except that this fiction would be a Bulma/Vegeta fiction. I know you're probably bored with the subject but bear with me, when you're talking with me.. believe me, you're gonna wish you'll never see one Bulma and Vegeta fic get-together.. you'll be sick of familiarity because of the subject.. but unfortunately, I am NOT.. ^.^, I'll continue to babble about them for hours, without break.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this small fic series to **Raiya, Marau-chan and Nova**. Who really inspired me to do this.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Part One: I finally found you...**   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was Monday. A terribly busy day in Capsule Corporation, everyone's busy, specially the daughter of the CC president, Bulma Briefs. It was really hard having every client to look forward to meeting you every minute of every single day.

Bulma sighed, she'll never have a break on her short, young, pitiful life... infested by insults and arguments from that bastard, arrogant, Sayiajin no Ouji.. but at least she have YAMCHA.

The thought about her boyfriend made her shiver. She really like him, love him in fact. She thought he's so cute with those impish and innocent grins he's been throwing to her lately, but she senses something quite... wrong between them. but.. oh well, he's probably nervous of our upcoming 3rd year anniversary, maybe he'll come up with something romantic, like he usually do. Maybe a walk in the beach or a treat at a lovely restaurant and such..

She turned to look at her desk which was still crowded by piles and piles of paperwork.

I have to deal with this now, she thought as she read every single paper on her desk and stamping some, with her signature.

It could be flattering to be known as the 'wonder child' or 'the child of the most income generating company'.. but sometimes, it could get on her nerves. She got up, unable to stare and read the remaining piles of papers on her desk, and looked through her window. She could see from her private house 'office' Vegeta's Gravity Room.

"He's probably, kicking butts inside it," she muttered as her gaze landed at the clear blue sky, the colour of her ever brilliant eyes. It was still partly morning and her table was already stacked up by a horrendous number of papers. She turned and glared at her paper works that just sat there innocently on her table, like they would be able to crouch on one corner and throw themselves on the trash can.

Life can be so cruel.

She returned to her seat and continued her work, if she work on them now, she'll be finished before sunset. She sighed once more. Even her ever working arms seems to get tired of what she's doing.

"Oh well.. that's life," she murmured once again as she started to read another offer of affiliation with their company...

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"How's your work honey?," Yamcha purred on her ear, Bulma finally finished her work and went to spend the remainder of her time to her boyfriend, who proves to be much more sweeter today than before.

Bulma turned to him and smiled a sweet smile, she just made just for him, "Well, thank for asking, today was no different from the other days.. still busy,"

Yamcha chuckled at his girlfriend, having the richest girl on Chikyuu as a girlfriend has it's disadvantages, but the advantages are more than the previous one. He started to kiss Bulma on the neck, trailing up to her lips, when he finally reached her lips he suckled at them, leaving Bulma breathless.

"Wow.. what was that for?," she asked him when she finally came up for air.

Nuzzling her nose, Yamcha shot her his infamous impish grin, "Well, just to let you know that I love you more than anything" he told her.

Bulma smiled at her boyfriend, she couldn't believe that life could be so perfect like this. She want to stay like this forever. Without problems, without work and absolutely no Vegeta.

Now, why did that arrogant prince butt into my mind.. he's not even there before.. must be from fatigue. She continued to stare at Yamcha's deep black eyes. There's something inside there that draws her to him. Maybe the colour of his eyes.. it's really magnificent.

"Is there something wrong with my face?," Yamcha asked, confused as to why Bulma was staring at his face like that.

Snapping out of her trance Bulma looked at his eyes with more awareness than before, "Nothing.. you look perfect," she complemented.

Taking her face to his hands, Yamcha kissed Bulma with more ravage desire than before. Which left Bulma dizzy.

"You're the greatest kisser on the world..," Bulma murmured onto his chest as she snuggled closer to him, needing to feel his warmth. His touch and his love.

Yamcha smiled through her hair, "And you're the greatest girlfriend in the whole wide world," he said. Holding her closer. He really meant what he said.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bulma returned home, light headed. When she walked up to their front porch she felt like she was flying. A day with her boyfriend seems to be the best remedy for her being stressed.

She turned the knob to her house and opened it. She saw Vegeta standing squarely on front of her. She could feel her annoyance getting the best of her. Then she tried to think of her boyfriend, just to ease her annoyance, but it didn't help a bit. Whenever she's with Vegeta, she couldn't even *imagine* Yamcha's face, must be from her terrible annoyance with the man.

"Could you please stay away from the doorway? you're blocking *my* path," she told him as calmly as she could.

Vegeta just stared at her, she could just feel her rage building up, "Get the hell outta my way!," she bellowed.

At that Vegeta smirked and walked past her. Leaving her steaming with rage, he really does know how to piss girls off.

When she's sure that he'd finally left, she walked up towards her bedroom and plopped herself down to her bed, face front. Feeling her anger melt and flew away, like ashes driven away by the strong wind.

She really doesn't know what possessed her to offer their house to that almighty jerk in the first place, she know deep in her heart that he could survive without her help, but it simply makes her feel better knowing that he's got some place to be called, a 'home'. And the minute he stepped inside CC. She swore under her breath never to invite stray sayiajins again, not that there would ever be. Their race had been pretty wiped out.

She felt sorry for him about that. Now she knew what kept her from driving him away from CC, she was pitying him, not that he needed pity, ofcourse. But she felt it. She felt sorry for him being so alone. Not that is was *her* fault, but it's the same... oh hell.. she gotta stop thinking about this.

She buried her face on her pillow deeper, almost suffocating herself. When she couldn't take it any longer, she stood up from her bed, and walked towards her window, and from there she could see the Gravity Room, her dad made just for Vegeta's training.

"Gee... does that man even knows the meaning of life? he doesn't even do anything fun, always train..train and train..," she mumbled under her breath, she couldn't believe that man. No other man could do that, always minding business and not having fun, even Goku couldn't handle that.

"Why am I worrying? it's his problem not mine... baka..," she cursed herself, as she returned to her bed and let her tension filled body be relieved from it.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was already past midnight when Vegeta came back inside the house, he was pretty beat from training actually, but training helps him to get over some... thoughts.

He started up the stairs, he walked as quietly and as humanly as possible, he didn't want the onna to get up and start bitching and opening that big mouth of hers along with the endless stream of curses and insults. It wasn't that he was *afraid* of her, it was just he was pretty tired to argue. Even though he really enjoy their fights.

Walking towards his own room the Briefs had prepared for him, he heard muttered curses and whispers on her room on his way to his room. When he stepped on front of Bulma's door, it amazingly and slowly opened. He finally realized that Bulma must've left her door open.

Which is very unlikely, he thought as he stepped up to close her door. It's really not in his attitude to care whether the woman had forgotten to close her door, but today seems to be an exception.

When he was on the process of closing the door, he caught an unexpected glimpse of Bulma's body under the streaming moonlight from her open window.

Damn. The onna also forgot to close her window, she would catch that Chikyuu-jin illness if she kept up with this.

He stepped inside her room, taking note of the scent of her that seems to be everywhere on her room, he slowly and silently walked up to her window and closed it. He heard a soft sigh.

He quickly turned around, expecting an awake Bulma, but no, all he saw was a surreal fairy, sleeping on a bed with it's blue hair sprawled on her pillow and her blanket almost falling off the bed.

He walked up to her and picked up the blanket and stopped the urge to just throw it to her face, but instead, he covered her softly with her warm blanket.

I really do not know what has gotten into me, must be from fatigue. He thought as he flashed her one last look.

Damn, the onna doesn't have to be that beautiful..

After looking at her for the last time he quietly left her and closed tightly her door.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bulma finally woke up from the sounds of the birds chirping on her balcony. It's a really good day indeed, she was feeling very refreshed and well... energized for today's work.

Now.. who the hell closed her window? all she remembered was she let her window open for some fresh air to come in, and now, it was closed?

Dad is not an option, he's at business and won't be back for a week. Neither would mom, she would be too busy with her 'newly bought chocolate cakes' than closing her window.

Now, that makes Vegeta the only option she have, but why the hell would he want to close her window? thinking about this is driving her crazy and it's only morning. Her energy downing a bit.

She sat up at her bed, looking around her, scrutinizing every single detail she might found, but none. No traces. Maybe the wind blew her windows close, yep, that could be it.

She put on her slippers and walked up to her vanity mirror, man, she does look awful after waking up. With several strands of blue standing up and her eye's are still puffy from staying up till late last night.

Well, I better get dressed then.., she thought as she hefted her night gown up revealing her black pair of undergarments. She then thought of something, she walked up to her full body mirror, and examined her body.

She looked perfect, her body has shaped in all the right places.. , even though she doesn't 'train', she still have the knack of maintaining her body slim and proportioned. She turned around and round to admire her body. She can't believe that she, herself, could mature and have a body like this..

She stared at her waist, it looks like it's gaining a little fat, but she pushed it on the back of her mind, I'll just have to do little amounts of sit--

A loud banging of door surprised her.

"WOMAN! I--," Vegeta started but stopped anyway and gulped. He reddened slightly and turned around. He thought his nose would bleed or something ridiculous. Something solid seemed to make it's contact on it's head. It was *slightly* painful.

"YOU PERVERT! get the damn hell outta here! K'sama!," she yelled on top of her lungs, blushing furiously.

Vegeta turned around and about to retort something when a pillow squarely hit his face.

DAMN. The onna seems to have a sharp talent in targeting something when she's mad.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!," she continued yelling, grabbing her night-gown in a vain attempt to cover herself.

Before closing the door Vegeta snorted and mumbled something that sounded like, "the ugliest body I had the displeasure seeing,"

Bulma could even swore under her breath that she heard Vegeta *laughing*. DAMN. He was laughing at *her*. This was definitely going to be a long day.. if only I could reverse time and go back where I would be offering our house to him.. I'd warn my past self not to do that..

DAMN.

**--- to be continued ---******

**.... end part one ....******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**PART TWO : I would do anything just to be with you...**   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I'm alive an' kicking again, I hope you'd like the next plot I have for you.. ^^;; anyway, please give me some reviews.. 'k? so I'll know if this part is good or not.. I'll be waiting for your reviews~! those are the ones that keeps me going.

Ja minna-chan.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Gift of Words**   
by: Mattel

**DISCLAIMER: **Standard Disclaimers apply.

**Author's Noties: **Well, what can I say?, this is the second part of my second dbz fic. ^.^ many thankies for all those who still read from the first part until now. This fic series is dedicated to: **Raiya, Marau **and** Nova**.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Part Two : I would do anything... just to be with you...**   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bulma slowly went down the stairs as she tries to control her flaming red face. That hell of a prince sure knows how to make people incredibly pissed. It's like it's the second thing he's good at besides fighting, annoying people.

Especially her.

She quickly made a mental check over the clothes she wore, she was careful to pick a color that's not too bright nor too dark. Just enough to make her look 'good' without squinting their eyes.

She finally reached downstairs and made her way to the kitchen where her obvious mortal enemy was.. or were. He was a little comfy sitting there in the middle of the kitchen, on one of the chairs that surrounds the kitchen table.

Just perfect, she thought, as she glared at him, he smirked at her though in return.

"Well, you look a little less ugly without showing that hideous body of yours..," he said, rather, insulted.

He continued to talk despite of Bulma's obvious building rage, "It's no wonder why that weak boyfriend of yours was the only one who's interested," he finished, feeling a bit relished. He love to insult this hard headed onna, no matter what. It seems to be his no. 1 hobby besides training and eating.

Bulma's eyes seemed to pop out from their sockets, as she continued to chop vegetables she pulled from the life-sized refrigerator. The loud chopping noise and the hitting of the knife on the chopping board were the only sound to be heard. It was quite deadly, now that Bulma was holding a knife.

Ooooh... I could just *kill* that bastard!, she fumed as she imagine the poor vegetable she's been chopping as Vegeta's head.

Vegeta snorted as he felt her anger rise and ki... a bit, although, the rise in her ki was barely noticeable.

"Well.. can't speak?," he asked as he stood up and turned around his chair and sat down again, now leaning his chest on the back of the chair.

"WHY YOU FUCKING BAKA!," Bulma shouted, she couldn't take any more insults from him. She hurled the knife at him, knowing that he would never be hurt by that piece of thing, but she prayed anyways.

It was in vain, ofcourse. Vegeta just trapped the blade of the knife in between her middle finger and the index. He just made a little chuckling sound.

"Not bad for a foolish woman like you... not bad..," he said as he shook his head back and forth. He was surprised a bit by the attitude of this woman, much more throwing him a knife like that. But nevertheless, he was intrigued with her more, she was a challenge. She was unpredictable not like the other women he knew from his planet, they were just plain, flat bo-ring.. and soooo annoyingly predictable.

Bulma couldn't take it. She washed her hands and dried them. Took off her apron and popped out a capsule car.

"I'm getting outta here, I don't wanna see your face right now, you... bakayaro!," she spat as she fumbled on her wallet for the keys and when she finally found them, she quickly went out the house and was gone in an instant.

Vegeta has no intention of following that baka onna, she's going to her lover's arms and live happily ever after. Vegeta supressed the tight clenching of his heart that indicates one thing: pain.

"If the onna could make food, I can too.. much more better than the poison she's cooking almost everyday," he said to himself. As he looked at the fridge and pulled out a cheese, a strawberry jam, mayonnaise and a ready-to-eat hotdog.

"Now, I think the onna just put these things together and this thing," he said looking at the poor innocent slice of bread.

He tried to put these things all together and it just ended up, looking like a very insane sandwich that just got out from the mental hospital. The hotdog was all covered by strawberry jam with some mixtures of mayonnaise. It was inside the two slices of bread and on top of that, a whole cube of cheese lays on top.

"This does not look like a sandwich to me," Vegeta told himself but ate it anyway. He grimaced at the taste. But tried to eat it all since he was very hungry. He learned one thing though: Never piss the onna before meal times.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"OH DENDE!--HE'S REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!," she fumed as she cuddled inside Yamcha's warm and soft embrace. She nuggled closer, inhaling his usual scent, it calmed her a bit. Knowing that he's beside her, she feels safe and loved.

Instead of saying and soothing her verbally, he just drew her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, smelling the flowery scent of her favorite shampoo. She really knows how to drive him crazy.

Bulma felt her anger melt and along with it, her spirits flew up. She felt like she was flying. She felt dizzy and swooning all at the same time. She snuggled as close as she could drawing him closer than before even though she felt as if she was strangling him, she didn't care as long as he's close. Nothing mattered anymore.

She drew her face up so she took take a look on his warm face, "Yamcha?,"

"Hmmm...?," he asked without opening his eyes.

Bulma stared at him until he cracked one deep-black eye, "What?," he asked her, he was now confused. She never act this way. She was sane the last time he checked, but now, he thinks she's far from being sane. More of being kinda 'insane'.

"Yamcha... do you think.. uh.. it's time to.. you know..," she trailed off, red tinting her cheeks slightly.

Raising one eyebrow, Yamcha was more confused than ever, "I know what?...,"

Bulma looked down at her hands, she just painted them three days ago with baby blue, one of her favourite colours, "Well.. you see.. I think.. since we've known each other for years... you know.. would'nt we.. ya know..,"

Yamcha blinked.

Bulma just continued staring at her hands, "Well. don't you think.. it's time for us.. to... uh... settle down?,". She finished, this time daring to look up to him, bright blue eyes searching his black ones. "What do you think?,"

"No.," came out the flat reply. It was monotonous. Without emotions. Void. Empty.

Bulma's gaze at him wavered slightly, she thought she hadn't heard him right, "Excuse me?,"

Dark coloured eyes, stared back at her, it was hooded with some kind of mask. So Bulma couldn't see what's behind it all of a sudden. Like the way she's used to.

"I said, I'm not yet ready. I don't want to get tied down, just yet.," Yamcha told her flat.

Bulma couldn't understand what's happening all of a sudden around her. It was like the ground's shaking, everything's crushing down at her, more of a personal earthquake for her. One stary tear found it's way to Bulma's cheek. Bulma felt her anger starting to rise again, getting rid of the pain... temporarily.

"So now you're rejecting me.. huh?," Bulma asked, her voice deadly calm. Another tear rolled down again.

Yamcha fought the urge to wipe it away from her delicate flush-coloured face. Bulma was getting irritated by his silence seconds after seconds.

"FINE!.," she spat, "FINE WITH ME!,"

At that she jumped out of her seat and climbed to her own capsule car and revved the engine to life and get the hell outta there.

Life sucks sometimes.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

I couldn't believe he would reject me like that, she thought to herself as she puuled out the hundredth tissue from the tissue dispenser just beside her nightstand.

She came home approximately two hours ago. Gratefully, she hadn't had any unlucky encounter with the dense sayiajin. She would be more angrier than before if ever she even caught a glimpse of his foot.

damn.

Why does everything, every problem of hers just end up with Vegeta? surely, it was way, way off him. He isn't associated with them. But then she remembered that 'annoying' was Vegeta's middle name. She chuckled to herself. It wasn;t likely like her to laugh with something associated with that anti-social jerk.

She put her arms under her head and stared at the ceiling wondering why Yamcha had told her off. He's surely scared of being settled and being tied up with a girl, maybe his phobia's coming back. She reasoned. Or maybe, he's still saving for their wedding. She really like the latter. She just wished it was true. Sort of.

Turning her head sideways, her eyes were caught by a picture lying on top of her nightstand. It was Vegeta's first time to eat ice-cream. She remembered taking that shot. She smiled a bit, the picture was really funny, it's Vegeta having a chocolate sundae fudge on the end of his nose.

She remembered how many sayiajin curses she'd heard after that. Or how many death-threats she got. But she paid him no attention, she just continued keeping the picture with her. She doesn't want to lose that one, since he already *learned* how to eat ice-cream after so many trials.

She just heard the front door opened and closed with a loud racket, it must be Vegeta, she thought, no one would be as noisy as that except for him, he definitely doesn't know what's respect means. It's not on his vocabulary.

She sighed in frustration, quickly remembering her problem with her boyfriend. It seems to melt when she's thinking about Vegeta, the way he irritate her, everything... maybe she's just intrigued with this guy. This little short guy really know how to pique someone's interest for that matter. He's really distant and closed off from others.

Don't worry, someday, I'll know what are your secrets..., she swore under her breath before letting her mind crash to her current *love* problem. Settling down wasn't suppose to be a *problem*!. For dende's sake!.

She muttered something under her breath as she listened to Vegeta's light footsteps on the stairs.

He'll be stopping on her door and bang on it loudly, just enough for the whole of Satan City to hear and demand for something that *needed* to be done. Great. One spoiled sayiajin brat coming right up!.

The footsteps came closer, walking through the corridor. It momentarily stopped on her door but continued on it's way anyway.

It's a miracle, Bulma thought as she thought whether to celebrate or to mourn, "Great, just great.. now you're talking to yourself, how insane could I get?," she muttered as she picked up one science book lying at the foot of her bed.

There's really something wrong with her house *guest*.

And she'll make sure she would find it out. She swear. In the meantime pushing ugly thoughts of Yamcha at the back of her mind, Vegeta attitude check-up would be more mind gruelling than thinking why Yamcha acted like a jerk.

hell...

**.... end of part two ....**   
**--- to be continued ---******

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**   
**Part Three : Discovering the truth which lies beneath..**   
**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#******

**Author's Notes : **Well.. I guess that pretty sucked, ne? Am i right? right?.. okay, I'll not force you to answer that. *:) anyway, just give me some really nice comments and the next chapter would be out in a booooost.. =^.^= gee.. that chapter took most of my energy! now I still have to do my notes on my notebook. GREAT.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Gift of Words**   
by: Mattel

**DISCLAIMERS: **Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, This is part three of my mini-series fic. ^.^ I know I should've written this earlier but c'mon cut me some slack, I just had my exams so I'm just pretty.. uh.. tired ^.^ Anyway, this chapter would've come out later than today but because of Tiffany and her really really nice comments, it just took one hour to make this. Which is really unlikely of me. Anyway, if you don't like or like Yamcha, this would be neutral for you, ^.^, he's not so good but not so bad either. Just okay. So it's safe..

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Part Three - The truth which lies beneath..**   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..," Bulma muttered under her breath as she trailed off, tearing each petals of the rose Yamcha just sent her.

"... he loves me.. not..," she stopped as the last petal came dangling from her fingers before finally loosing it's way down to her bed. Bulma placed the flower less rose, rather, stem on her night stand before rolling face-first on her bed.

She tried to breathe, but she couldn't the bedsheet was suffocating her so she just rolled once more on her back. She stared at the ceiling for quite some time, relenting the events that happened to her life these past few days. Which had pretty sucked. It wasn't a great week. But much more of a nightmarish week.

She turned again, noticing the tiny card for the first time that was clipped together on one stem of the so-called flower less rose stems. She reached out for it, then snatched it from the plastic, she opened the tiny envelope. and recognized Yamcha's handwriting.

Maybe he's writing to say that everything between us was final, she thought as she began to read the content of the letter.

**_Bulma,_**

**_I never intended to hurt you in any way, it's just that I'm not yet ready for a commitment, but then again, i thought about it for some time and made my decision, meet me at the park 7:00 PM sharp. I'll be there and waiting for you._**

**_Yamcha_**

She closed her eyes and willed the forming tears on her eyes not to fall or else.. she won't be able to stop it.

Maybe he wants to end our relationship formally, Bulma thought as she slowly got up from her bed. She looked at her clock, it's only 6:20 PM, she still have barely 40 minutes to get ready. It's not that she would dress glamorously on this day. The day he would finally set both of them, free. Maybe it would be good for both of them.. but then..

She scrunched her eyes much harder than before while changing her clothes, she just pulled something on her closet since the tears were already threatening to fall, she couldn't hold back any longer nor she could afford to. Another minute of silence and she would not be able to control herself any longer, she would already--

"ONNA!! THE REF'S NEARLY EMPTY, AND I'M HUNGRY.. SOOO HUNGRY THAT I COULD EAT A WOMAN!," Vegeta started as he banged open Bulma's door again, twice in one week. But after realizing the last word he said, he quickly tried to cover it up, "errr.. I MEAN, I COULD EAT A HUMAN! HURRY ONNA!,"

It was then when he realized that Bulma was looking at him evilly, with her hate-filled eyes, he looked down from her face..

Uh-oh.. the onna's modelling her hideous body.. again. He thought as he noticed Bulma heaving up a lampshade from one of her tables. He knew more than that. He quickly closed the door before the lamp hit him squarely on the face. Again.

The lamp made its contact on the door and from the other side, you could here it breaking to pieces along with Bulma's voice cursing all the way.

Vegeta glared once more at the door before heading downstairs, it would just mean one thing. No meal for tonight. Baka onna!. He blocked his mind from other thoughts upon seeing that monstrous body of hers. He shouldn't be thinking about her *this* way. Hell, he could already *feel* himself heating up!. DAMN.

He should be thinking about getting a cold shower than getting a meal now.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

Bulma's chest heaved in pure fury. She was already far from crying now, and she's *partially* thankful for that. It's a wonder how could Vegeta, of all people, make her feel something instead of being just sorry and sad for today. It really helped her to get through the start of this ordeal.

She couldn't even cry if she wanted to, all she feels is a burning fire of fury that Vegeta left on her heart. It was even a good thing that Vegeta made her all annoyed that she couldn't even think of crying for her miserable state.

She smirked. She could handle Yamcha and her break-up for goodness sake!. After all she's rich, beautiful and smart, so it wouldn't be hard if she wanted another guy to replace Yamcha.

But there's a problem, almost all the males interested in her were lousy and doesn't have a character. They couldn't even protect her for dende's sake, all they got was their money and money isn't that important for her. She needed security, love and most of all, attention. She faced her vanity mirror and brushed her silky hair that came just below her shoulders.

Perfect.

She doesn't look like a loser, or a heart-broken girlfriend. Instead, she looked more beautiful, because of the addition of some strange sparkles on her eyes. Confidence.

Now she's ready to face him no matter what, and try as he might, she was sure she would be able to take it.

Maybe.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The woman's going out tonight.

Again.

It's not that I'm concerned for her welfare. Or jealous.

No, she's not worth even a hair of mine. She's just a weakling that came from a pretty low-class race.

A damned onna with a very alluring body and expressive eyes. With each part of her body screaming how full she was. How much of a woman she was.

Damn.

She's just wasted on that scarred person, her so-called boyfriend. Which she would be meeting tonight, no doubt about it, I could even bet that she would come back here together with those sparkling eyes and contented sighs that's obviously coming from her lips that were obviously swollen from their make out session.

and I'm NOT jealous!

Vegeta's mind was swirling along with these thoughts. His steeled heart breaking out from it's hard facade. It's really hard for him to train with an empty stomach and after getting an eyeful that would make Master Roshi's nose bleed a gallon of blood.

Sure, the onna was not ugly. But she doesn't have to be that beautiful or smart or sexy or god-like or.. HELL! what's wrong with me?!

Pushing his own limits, he trained harder than before just to forget those thoughts even for a fact that he's got an empty stomach, that's slowly eating all his energy. He ignored the growls of his empty stomach, he couldn't afford to go inside the house and smelling her damned sweet usual scent mixed with her damned alluring perfume!. And be damned when he would be needing another cold shower after that.

He made 10,000 push ups under 1000g despite his obvious need for food. Besides, it would take more than that to kill him, he's not like Kakkarott who's always on the verge of dying when he's got no food.

It's really a disadvantage when the only person which was left from your race is like that, everyone's thinking that you must act like that and kept comparing both of you. When it's obvious that he's *beyond* and wouldn't act like that. Not in a million years.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

Bulma reached the park just in time, she looked at her watch.

7:03 PM.

She's just 3 minutes late, it's really no problem, she wouldn't want to look like she's rushing their break-up. She jumped out of the capsule car and encapsulated it, placing the capsule on one of her skirt pockets. She smoothed her hair and skirt. Trying to look like she's calm and cool and collected. When the truth is she's not. She's literally shaking inside. Heart pumping harder than before, she headed to the main circle of the park where she saw a lone figure standing below the post lamp.

She walked towards him. The figure looked up. No doubt it was Yamcha. He looked.. nervous than her.

He should be, Bulma thought, it's not fair when she would be the only one.

She cracked one forced little smile and greeted him, "Hey,"

"Hey" he greeted curtly, perhaps, a little too cheery.

She glared at him, and said nothing.

Looking over her and deciding that she wouldn't talk first he take this as his cue.

"You see Bulma, I'm really sorry, it's not that I don't want you or wouldn't want to be with you..," he trailed off and looked at Bulma.

No emotions.

He continued, "Well, you see, I'm just stressed out and I guess I was a little panicky these days, it's not that I don't love you Bulma, in fact, I love you.. so much," he looked at her once more.

Hard stare was the only response.

"I really love you Bulma, I just want to settle things and--," he was cut off by Bulma.

"What's your point?," she asked bluntly.

Yamcha suppressed a sigh and pulled something from his pocket. A little velvet box. He kneeled on front of her and took her hand.

"Would you marry me, Bulma Briefs?," he asked imploringly as he rested his eyes on the shocked crystal blue eyes of Bulma.

She was speechless and confused, she thought this was what she needed but now.. when it's here, she don't know anymore, she's confused, scared and more than anything, she's vulnerable.

"Will you?," Yamcha asked, still kneeling.

Bulma took her hand and crossed her arms, "I'll think about it," at that she gave him a smile.

"I really need to sleep, I'm tired," she told Yamcha. She didn't gave him a chance to speak since she quickly walked away.

Why am I thinking about this? isn't this what I really want?, she thought as she threw a capsule and popped into a car.

If this is the thing I really want, then why do I feel this isn't right? I feel that there's something missing... what is it?

She thought about this over and over until it makes her head ache and dizzy while on her way to CC.

"What is it?, I think I knew it but after a second of recognizing it, it just fades away..," she murmured as she opened the door to her house. Nearly dragging her feet from her tiredness and dizziness. she knew she would pass out soon... but every minute that passes, it only makes her more and more dizzy.

She passed out.

Unaware that a pair of strong arms caught her, just in time before she collapses on the cold, marble floor.

Vegeta cursed inwardly when her weight settled in.

Damn you onna for wearing yourself off.

**//to be continued//**   
**... end of part three ...******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Part Four: Uncovering Lies**   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Author's Notes: **Well, it's a little boring, I know, but you don't have to rub it in my face.. ^.^ anyway, this boring little phase needed to be done, anyway, I guess I'm off to the next and much more exciting chapter. Don't forget to leave some comments~!.. please?.. ^.^

Ja minna-san.


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Gift of Words**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimers: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes: **Well, this was kinda 'delayed' whatcha think? *LoL* anyway, sorry.. I'm just resting from B/V fictions, but don't worry, B/V's still my favorite couple, they're just sooo.. cute.. ^^;;

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°   
**Gift of Words - Chapter Four**   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It's been three days since Yamcha proposed to her. She still couldn't believe that he practically suggested to be tied down, with her! She was somewhat flattered since she knew that Yamcha has that 'girl phobia' when he was young, and now, he wanted to get married... and the happiest part of it was.. he wanted to get married with her!

She don't know what to say or think, she knew that this was what she really wanted, but then, something inside her.. hidden inside her heart, it was somewhat yelling that it's not. That she doesn't love him like *that*. Sure, she do wants to spend her life with him, but not by being husband and wife.. she groaned. She doesn't understand any of these but she knew that she love him, she wasn't just sure what kind of love she's feeling for him, but then, she knew even though she don't love him *that* way, that doesn't mean she couldn't love him. She knew her answer. She needed to see him. Now.

Bulma stood up from her bed and quickly put on a decent pants and shirt, she didn't bother to put on a drop-dead sexy dress, since she doesn't have time, and she don't want to change her mind right now. She quickly made her way downstairs and popped a capsule car and drove away on it.

The angry waves and flashes of wind on her face seems to calm down her racing nerves. The wind continued to ruffle her hair, she then turned on the radio.. just to make noise and for her not to hear her thumping heart, after a few seconds she would be engaged and tied with one man.

She listened eagerly at the sound, then after a while catching to it's rhythm. After sometime, she finally saw Yamcha's apartment.. she licked her dry lips and hopped out of the car then re-encapsulizing it. She made her way to the front porch, she straightened her hair and shirt, and began knocking.

After a series of knocking the door opened up and there stood a ragged Yamcha, Bulma instinctively threw herself to her boyfriend. Yamcha laughed while putting his arms around her slender waist, "Hey babe, what's up?," he asked as Bulma let go of his neck and stared at his eyes.

Bulma smiled at him, "Well Yamcha, you're hooked with me, my answer is yes..," she told him as she pressed her lips on his, savoring its taste and texture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vegeta was practically living inside the gravity room ever since Bulma collapsed at the front porch. He sleep there, eat there and train there. It's not like there's something outside the Gravity Room worth going out for. He started to make series of punches, flying kicks and acrobatic exercises when a flash of blue flashed at the corner of his eyes, directly from the Gravity Room window.

He took a peek, it was Bulma.

"Well, it's not like I know another person with a blue hair," he grumbled as he watched her popped a capsule car and drove off. A heavy wave of sadness took over his stomach, and suddenly he wasn't very hungry, like he was a while ago.

"DAMN! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?!," he yelled, completely sure that no one would hear him. He doesn't understand any of it. His obsession over Bulma, this creeping sadness, this jealousy...

"TO HELL WITH YOU ALL~!," he yelled some more, doing a faster routine of punches and kicks. The training robots encircling him, like a predator to its own prey, he looked around him widely and blasted a ki-blast which ,he doesn't know, was pretty strong and with the kind of gravity he's been practicing with, to be specified it's 700g, that blast would surely destroy the gravity room and probably blast it off to hell... with Vegeta inside it.

Vegeta paid no heed to it, it's not like he really cares about that.. he just concentrated on preventing the ki-blast hit himself, he just continued dodging. Until a sudden cramp that developed on his ankle made itself know, Vegeta hit the ground. He cursed himself for being so dumb. When he was fussing over his cramped ankle the blast made its way to him, and it's too late for Vegeta to protect himself. It was practically rocketing towards him.

Then there was a large explosion, and the bad thing about it, Bulma's parents were abroad and Bulma was with Yamcha. Vegeta was left alone.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Huh?," Bulma snapped back to reality. She'd just disengaged herself from her and Yamcha's make-out session. She could just feel something bad gnawing on her insides. She just couldn't point a finger at it, all she knew it was something bad.

"What up with you babe?," Yamcha purred on her ear, his arms snaking back towards her waist rubbing her stomach. Bulma made a purring sound in response, she just love it when Yamcha do that.

Suddenly, Bulma's pulse skipped and was now racing, as if she's been running miles, something was *definitely* up. She quickly turned around and pressed her lips on Yamcha's for a brief second and ran outside his apartment but not after murmuring, "I remember something I needed to do, something very important and it's due would be tomorrow,"

At that she popped out her capsule car and raced home. Creating chaos everywhere since she doesn't stop on traffic lights or stayed on the right lane, but it's not what mattered to her, she NEEDED to get home, this instant.

She knew inside her that something horrible happened, something that she could just *die* from. What was it?

This thought came running and skipping all around her mind, teasing.. taunting her until she screamed.

"DAMN YOU!," she yelled as she swerved to the right lane and to the left, skirts and baskets flying everywhere. But she didn't paid them any attention, until she saw the roof of CC building.

It was when she neared CC that she noticed that there's a faint trace of smoke from the backyard.

'VEGETA!' her mind screamed as she hopped out of the car not bothering to re-encapsulize it, she just ran towards their backyard, tears dropping unconsciously on her cheeks. She could almost *feel* his pulse fainting into small and shallow thumps. Her heart raced and it seems that it would jump from her rib cage anytime.

She then reached the backyard and saw the destruction, everything was in rubbles, she ran towards it, yelling Vegeta's name over and over again. She dug into the rubble using her hands, not caring that the rubbles were cutting her palms.. she just needed to get Vegeta out of there.

A sudden movement of some rubble caught her attention and she dug on it. After a series of digging through the rubbles she saw his arm. A panic jolted on her being and began digging more harder, her hands began throbbing since it was obviously full of cuts and bruises.

After what seems an hour to Bulma, in reality it's only 10 minutes, Bulma stared at Vegeta's features, it was bloodied and all bruised, a rush of adrenaline rushed through her veins and she draped Vegeta's left arm on her neck and she put her right arm right on his waist and dragged him inside Capsule Corp.

It was harder than she had thought it would be, even though with the help of her adrenaline, she still struggled dragging Vegeta to his room, and when she finally did, she quickly rolled Vegeta on his own bed and she started to call the nearest medic available. Since she's still in the middle of her construction for his rejuvenation tank, and it still couldn't be used.

She hefted up his wrist and started to feel his pulse, it was still there but it was still faint and feels like faraway. It was then the medics came and Bulma rushed downstairs to usher them in to Vegeta's room.

After seeing the bloodied form of Vegeta the medics started to strap some machines and oxygen on him, Bulma was sickened.. she hadn't expected this to happen.. and most of all, to *him*. She took a chair just beside the door and observed the medics while working on Vegeta.

After some time, it seems like Vegeta's state was now stable and he was now breathing evenly, just like he was sleeping, Bulma sighed in relief. She turned towards the head of the medics, "Is he going to be all right?," she asked, worry and concern clearly written on her face.

The doctor just nodded and Bulma felt an urge to hug the doctor which she did, the young doctor just blushed and looked down. Bulma just chuckled cheekily and let go murmuring a 'sorry' phrase along the way.

The doctor then turned to Bulma and gave her some instructions on how to take care of him and what antibiotics to give him, Bulma just listened eagerly, nodding at the parts where she must be nodding. After explaining the medics bid her goodbye but not after Bulma issuing them checks for their payment. She even added some tip which made the medics very happy.

After their departure, Bulma raced upstairs and checked on Vegeta. She pulled on a chair and seated herself beside his bed.

She sat there staring at his bruised face, "Well.. you sure have a knack of getting into trouble..," she murmured at him. She reached out to smoothen his hair like a mother, she marveled on how smooth it was and how rich. She smiled at him, knowing that he wouldn't see her doing that to him, since he was unconscious after all.

She stood up and rummaged on his cabinet and found a think blanket which she draped lazily on his buff features. She smoothen every bit of it, feeling Vegeta's muscles underneath it.

'What am I doing?,' she asked herself, she could be worse than Master Roshi, here she was *feeling* Vegeta's features for Kami's sake!, she then took her hand off him as if she'd been burned and walked around the bed then settled beside him, seated at her chair. She stared at him again, noting the change of his facial features, his usual scowl was wiped off its face and she was glad to see his face without it for the first time.

She crouched and rested her hands below her chin, still looking at Vegeta's sleeping form. She couldn't believe how vulnerable he looks for her. Sleeping does make big difference to one's look... and she thinks that she prefer the sleeping Vegeta than that of the conscious one.

Then she remembered she still needed to prepare dinner for both of them, she doesn't have any plans of starving themselves to death, she quickly stole one glance back at him. She then felt mesmerized and entranced by his features that she gave in to her urges just this time and kissed Vegeta on the forehead, "Sleep tight," she murmured against it.

She was about to get away from him when a hand pulled her wrist back to the bed, and she came face to face with Vegeta's coal-black eyes.

"Oops," she said, freezing on her current position.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°   
**.. end of part four ..**   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°   
**... to be continued ...**   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Author's Notes: **Well, that was it~!.. ^^;; hope you liked it, though.. well, don't forget to comment because I have to go and eat dinner~!

Ja minna-chan.


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Gift of Words**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply. (I'm too tired to write too)

**Author's Notes: **Okay, here's the fifth part of Gift of Words, and be warned.. it has a lime? citrus? taste on this chapter, not actually lemon.. ^^;; I really don't know what's the difference between lime and citrus when it came to stories.. ^^;; anyway, forgive my poor english though.. ^^;; it's not my native language.. so gomen.. ^^;; but I hope you would understand all the things I've been saying here.. ^___^;;

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**   
**Gift of Words - Part Five**   
**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Vegeta was staring at Bulma intently, he never gazed at her intensely like this before, and now he got the reason to, he caught the woman kissing his forehead for kami's sake! and that little portion of his flesh demands some more caress from the woman.

DAMN IT.

"Oops," Vegeta heard Bulma muttered as he pulled her gingerly against him, doing this to her completely confuse him. But one thing's for sure, he tingled for that woman's touch. He hated to admit it, but he needed to feel *her* against him. He needed the warmth and love this onna could offer. Vegeta pulled the oxygen out of his mouth so he could speak clearly without barrier, he stared coldly at Bulma's blue ones, with warmth as their comparison. He felt swollen from head to toe, but he paid no heed from that pain. He grasped much more tightly at Bulma's wrist, earning a whimper from her, he stared at her in surprise.

Bulma's eyes started to water, as she writhed beside him, "Vegeta, you're hurting me..," she complained, pulling away from Vegeta's grasp, it was then Vegeta realized that he'd been clutching to her wrist pretty hard.

Vegeta simultaneously let her go, he peered at her reaction after that.. it was then he smelled her scent. He cracked a little smile but then he smelled that weakling's scent mixed with hers. He frowned, he doesn't like anything from that weakling.

Bulma, in the meantime, was massaging her wrist from Vegeta's terrible and painful grasp at it, not that she knew the reason, she'd been totally caught off-guard by him. Especially, his stare, it was the thing that swept her away, he had *that* look of... *hunger*..

'for food?' Bulma suggested inside her mind, still massaging her aching wrist, 'he really needs to be give some food...' she thought as she stared back at those black pools of coal.

She felt something indecipherable cloud the whole room, she felt tension and pressure which were unbearable, she turned to leave but Vegeta's hand pulled on her right hand. She was pulled onto the bed with *him*. She was taken by surprise and found herself lying chest to chest with Vegeta, and what shocked her most is that she felt it was...... natural.

Vegeta was now breathing raggedly on her forehead, she let his breath calm her senses. It was very calming indeed, she let him hold her, since she doesn't have any options, now that Vegeta's arms were already on her back, encircling her waist and pulling her to him. She lay there, flat on her stomach ON Vegeta's stomach, so he has the advantage of *feeling* her now, she sighed contentedly while her mind was screaming at her to stop *liking* the sensations.

But she couldn't stop, she love the way he *feels*, even though, he was kinda.. hard to lay upon. because of his muscles and everything, but she couldn't help it if she still feel comfortable as she snuggled more on him. Then she suddenly stopped, feeling that she was being scrutinized and stared at. She tilted her head to find that Vegeta's staring at her intently, she caught her breath.

She caught something, or some emotions wriggle beneath that dark eyes, something warm.. but couldn't let go even if it wanted to. It was like something barricaded the whole path of its way outside. She suddenly climbed up to let her face reached his and let her head droop a little, and succeeding to taste Vegeta's 'still-raw' lips with hers.

She shivered involuntarily, she couldn't help but think why he has this effect on *her*, sure they've kissed now, but it's just a simple little kiss... people kiss often, but Vegeta doesn't know that. He was too reserved for a guy. She felt a tremor shaking his whole body but it had stopped. Bulma began to smoothen Vegeta's face with her hands, trying desperately to erase the 'ever-present' scowl on it. She chuckled when she stretched Vegeta's cheek all the way, baring his teeth.

Vegeta blinked, the woman had just made fun of him, but in a funny and amusing way, he snatched her wrist, both of them now, and rolled on the bed, keeping Bulma beneath him. He sneered at her when he finally managed to pin her down, he then looked at her with his hard and cold eyes, but couldn't help but softening a bit when Bulma's eyes just showed compassion and caring towards him. No mocking stares and amused glints. He pressed his body to hers even more, feeling himself molding with hers.. he then started to kiss her. The way he wanted to kiss her from the start, it was at first just a hungry kiss to a passionate kiss and to a desperate one.

Vegeta growled between kissed and Bulma just moaned. Their tongues both fought for dominance, seeking each other's territory, Bulma wouldn't just gave in without a fight so he met his tongue halfway, just before he could enter her mouth, she pushed him away, and they wrestled for a while until Bulma gave in and let him explore every section of her mouth, but only if he let her do the same to him.

They just kissed for what seemed some minutes until they both come up for air, they gasped from the intensity of what they just did, and if that's only while working on her mouth, what more would happen with the rest?.. Vegeta thought about this and smirked, this night would just be of pure pleasure, he wanted to please the onna using all his powers to do so, he doesn't know why...

He looked at her, looking deep at those blue orbs where he could always fall.. but something's not right now, he felt her stiffen as if she remembered something. She started to speak, "Vegeta.. ,"

Vegeta just kissed her on the lips to silence her, this was not the time for her mouth to be talking. Then he started to kiss her forehead instead, then trailing downwards, he started to rip her shirt slowly.. he then reached kissing her chin, to her neck... to the top of her breast when Bulma chose to open that big mouth of hers again.

Bulma looked at Vegeta pleasurably, but she couldn't lead him to nothing, it's just not right, she have to tell him now, before everything's too late, "I'm engaged to Yamcha, Vegeta," she whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking up as Vegeta stopped his exploration on her body.

Vegeta was shocked, he doesn't know how to act about this..

'So.. she's been engaged to that weakling'. He thought with disgust, he was obviously jealous, but he wouldn't admit it. He quickly got up from her despite how obvious his body was aching for her touch. He gathered things and flew away from the room by the window leaving Bulma shocked and still. She was feeling cold and disappointed.... and.. something else, she couldn't quite place.

"What did I do?," Bulma whispered as she lay on Vegeta's bed all alone and partly undressed.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

The stars were already hanging low in the sky, letting their sparks and little gleams of light fill the absence of the moon in the sky. Vegeta was perched up on a tree looking at them, feeling a slight tug inside his guts.

He couldn't help but feel idiotic and *sad* for the first time on his whole miserable life. He came close onto making a *weakling* his own mate, and not only that.. she was engaged to somebody else!, he doesn't want to *move in* to any other man's mate.

He couldn't understand what's his feeling for that weird chikyuu-jin, 'sure she was often loud-mouthed and idiotic and vulgar.. but she could understand me above all else...' he thought, shifting from side to side at the tree. It was really cold then, but he didn't paid it any heed. In fact, he's not feeling any of it.

The coldness inside him could outdo any physical coldness.

He doesn't know whether to shout for joy, to smile or to feel disappointed... he just feels so.... empty. Like a part of him was lost, like a limb was lost.. like when his tail was cut off him... but it was more than that, he couldn't quite place it.

'Damn you... I'm not allowed to have this feelings.. and if I ever would be.. I would never allow it..', he thought as he flew from the tree and went to the direction of Capsule Corps.

Even though his body and his hormonal urges have been urging him to take the woman then and there, he would HAVE to stop it using all of his will-power. He couldn't allow and lower himself into taking another man's mate.. No Way..

'I just have to train again to take my mind off that gorgeous body of hers.. ' he thought as he unconsciously wiped away a drop of drool that had found its way out of his mouth, when he realized what he was doing he cursed himself, 'damn'.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

"Mom, Dad~! Welcome back!," Bulma cheered as she hugged her parents that just came home from their business trip, completely ignoring Vegeta that was currently standing behind them waiting for each and everyone to get out of the doorway.

Mrs. Briefs smiled and returned the hug her daughter just gave her, "You seem so happy dear! It's really good to be home," she whispered as she hugged her daughter, noticing Vegeta, "Hey Vegeta-chan~! how're you?," she said, quite imposing that flirty voice of hers.

Vegeta just grunted.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Hey Dad~! Missed you," Bulma enthusiastically said as she turned to her dad, "Luv Ya,"

Mr. Briefs laughed and smiled at his only daughter, "I've missed you too dear," he whispered as he returned her hug.

Bulma kept them there and not moving out of the way, "Hey.. I've just got some news to share with you," she said to both of them. Bulma's parents just looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

Vegeta groaned inwardly, he knew what she was talking about that *news* she got to share with them, he could just *feel* his insides crumble into pieces, even if his physical attributes show nothing close to it, in fact, he never felt he looked so composed in his life. He just smirked.

'DAMN~! this could NOT be happening,' he shouted inside his head as he felt something that nears the word 'care' for her. He couldn't get rid of it... he sure would be damned if anyone would know.

"I'm getting married within two weeks~!, aren't you excited?!" Bulma squealed as she leapt off from her feet and jumped onto her father, "I feel so great!,"

Bulma's parents just laughed, obviously happy that their daughter would finally be getting married.

Mrs. Briefs' smile faded suddenly, "Isn't it too soon?," she asked.

Bulma nodded, "Well.. it was supposed to be next month, but Yamcha called and canceled that date and he just said that the sooner the better.. ," she finished and flashed her dad a big flashy smile.

The sooner the better.

These words kept repeating itself inside Vegeta's head, he couldn't believe that the onna that he's been lying with last night would be getting married or mated or whatever the heck was that to that weakling!

Vegeta groaned and practically pushed everyone out of his way, making him quite disrespectful in front of Bulma's parents.

'And since when did I care about that?' he thought to himself as he make his way to a place not known by any of the z-senshi since the gravity room was broken, he'll just come back later.... for dinner.

Bulma's parents then turned and looked at Vegeta after he blasted off to thin air. They shook their heads.

"What's wrong with him now?," they both asked unison.

Bulma could just chuckle nervously, "Uh... hungry?,"

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**   
**... end of part five ....**   
**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°******

**... To Be Continued ...**   
**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°******

**Author's Notes: **Well.. that was my part five~! ^^;; I know there's not much there, but hey.. we're almost at the ending of this mini-series~!

Give me a piece of your thoughts and comments okay? Thanks minna-chan.


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Gift of Words**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimers: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes: **Well.. this is the 2nd to the last chapter of this fanfiction. Hope you'll like it though, after all.. this was a mini-series. Anyway, don't kill me if I kept torturing Veggie okay? ^___^;;. besides I'll be having my NSAT (National Secondary Achievement Test) tomorrow, so don't tell me if it was boring or what okay? I did this to entertain myself instead of hitting the books for tomorrow's test.

**Dedication: **Hey Raiya-chan~! here's the 2nd to the last chapter of the series dedicated to you!!

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**Gift of Words - Part Six**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

'Only 2 days before the marriage', Bulma thought as she stared at her ceiling while she's unconsciously fidgeting on her bed. She couldn't relax with all the tension and pressure's she's been through by managing and planning their whole marriage ceremony. She wanted this marriage to be the 'Marriage of the Century'. She wanted this to be big. With all the other people there to witness everything.

But it just doesn't seem right. She doesn't *feel* it was a right decision, but she couldn't back out now. She and Yamcha would finally be on their honeymoon by next week, and she couldn't spoil his excitement, rather, *their* excitement.

'If only I *was* excited', she thought as she rolled over her bed face-down.

She was really tired from those weeks she'd spent just planning the whole thing, and a while ago, she's been racking her brian for the visitors she wanted to be there. Ofcourse, she wanted the whole Son family to be there, Puar, Tien, Chaotzu, Lunch, Krillin and even those perverted idiots like Oolong and Master Roshi.

She couldn't also forget to invite the whole group of loyal employees of Capsule Corporation, the would sure be there without doubts. But then she really wanted this certain person to come and celebrate with them.

Vegeta.

They hadn't talk ever since *that* day. The day when she told him that she's engaged, and she still couldn't erase the fact that she saw a disappointed and jealous expression clearly written on his face. Maybe he'd learned to like her?

Bulma started to shake her head, maybe she's really getting crazy, because, why the hell would she think that Vegeta would start to like her? there's nobody on his life he ever liked besides his own ego. But still.. she wanted him to be there, she wanted him to have a little fun, since it was obvious that he doesn't know how to have fun. He's the kind of guy that always think of *straight* work, without interruptions. Direct concentration.

Bulma then resolved that she'll talk to him after dinner.

*IF* he would even strike a conversation with her.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Dinnertime was inevitable.

After some time, the whole household of CC gathered on a small table and began eating, Vegeta just sat on his usual seat, beside Bulma's and her damned talkative mother.

Vegeta then started to eat, without noise and with his stony glare as cold as ever. He tried not to notice that Bulma keeps on looking at him in a sideway glance. He suddenly felt a cold rage building up inside him, he couldn't stand the fact that *his* Bulma would be someone else's after two days. No make it 1 and a half day. He suddenly placed his scowl and turned to look at the young woman beside him.

"Why the damned hell do you keep on looking at me?!", he bellowed as he heard satisfactorily Bulma had gasped in astonishment and embarrassment.

Bulma squirmed on her seat, an unusual thing, because when he used that tone on her, she usually launch her haughty and 'why-do-you-care' expression, but it was different today, she's actually *squirming* out of being uncomfortable on her spot.

"Well.. I just wanted and am really hoping that you'd be on my wedding..?," she said silently with a twinge of question at the end of it.

Vegeta saw red, how could she invite him to see *her* get bonded to that male?!, why that little baka onna....

He was almost ready to retort something ugly when Bulma's mom put a hand on his shoulder and flashed him that annoying smile he learned to hate, but out of respect to Bulma's elders and their softness being rubbed on him, he just calmed down, he didn't know why, he just glared at the older woman.

Bulma's mom then clasped her hands and made a happy sound, "That's a good idea~!, maybe you should come Vegeta-chan!," she said happily.

Vegeta could just groan in response, now he was stuck. He doesn't have any other choice but to go.

Then he saw Bulma face relax, or was it his imagination? hell..

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

After dinner time, Yamcha went to Bulma's house, only wanting to see his future *wife* and just to snuggle together.

Bulma then crept downstairs and jumped off the last step of the stairs just to get to Yamcha, he quickly managed to catch her, he quickly kissed her on her nose. She giggled happily, not knowing that a pair of cruel and jealous eyes were watching them from the dark recesses of their house.

Yamcha then carried Bulma to their couch and lied her down, trailing soft kisses from her neck up to her luscious mouth, he just couldn't resist, Bulma just giggled louder, since she was a bit ticklish and she just couldn't imagine that she'd already felt this sensations earlier last 2 weeks, it was being relived today, but the former one has been the most sensational.

'Huh?', Bulma snapped from her thoughts, she couldn't believe that she was actually comparing how *good* Vegeta was when Yamcha was doing her the same thing. She stiffened, she couldn't believe that she just did that!

Yamcha then felt Bulma stiffen, he then stopped his gentle ministrations on her, and turned to gaze at her blue and clear eyes he just love, he then kissed her eyelids, "What's the matter babe?," he whispered seductively.

Bulma just turned away from his gaze, it was like having a bright spotlight on her she couldn't bear. Her eyes started to water, how could she be so cruel and unfaithful to him?. She really doesn't know.

He was too good for her.

Hearing no answer, Yamcha kissed her again on the mouth putting much more passion in it than any kiss he'd given her in the past, he poured out his feelings to this little kiss which made Bulma feel a lot horrible than before. She suddenly pushed him off her and started to straighten her shirt.

"I'm not feeling too good today... I'm just tired, maybe I should go and sleep now," she muttered as she tipped her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Yamcha just ruffled her hair and hugged her lightly, "Whatever you say babe, I gotta go now then, bye," he said, as he turned towards the door and left.

She then turned towards the stairs that lead up to the second floor when her eyes landed on Vegeta, who's standing at the stairs, looking very angry, he then sputtered to her, "I hope you had a better evening with him," he snapped as he started to flew to his room and banged his door.

Bulma couldn't believe what she saw, 'Vegeta was looking.. jealous?', she thought as she ran upstairs to her room, she then locked herself there for further thinking until the next day.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

The next day was a blur to Bulma, she hadn't even remembered the things she did when she got out of bed, all she remembers was the wedding ceremony that would be happening tomorrow, and she was kinda nervous about it.

"Bulma, honey, it's natural for you to have second thoughts since after all, you'll be spending your whole life with someone.. so you just couldn't help sizing him up," she remembered her mom telling her this for at least the hundredth time. But still, she couldn't erase the fact that....

Number one, she like Yamcha but, Number two, she figured after some time spending on her bed and staring up on her ceiling that she's in-love.. rather, in simpler terms, she's obsessed with the annoying prince and Number three, she's having doubts about marrying Yamcha, which she doesn't understands.

It was already night-time when she gained her consciousness fully and realized that she's probably been walking like a zombie inside their house for a day, since she hadn't talked much that day, she was zoned out.

She even vaguely remembered giving a kiss to Yamcha when he came to visit her or the way his hand came caressing her sides... she faintly remembered those.. but the only thing's she remembered sharper than a knife was the look Vegeta gave him the other night and that morning.

His face couldn't be painted by anyone. It was full of hatred and sadness.... he looks like he could just kill somebody.

Bulma shivered at the thought as she put on her night gown and headed towards her bed. She started walking to her bed when the faint light from the stars enticed her to go outside. She yawned and opened the door towards her balcony. She then leaned on the railing and inhaled some cold night air, which she really loves because it never fails to calm her nerves.

She then looked into the dark sky, which was decorated by little jewels that man called the stars, suddenly, out of nowhere, he life came flashing in front of her eyes like she was watching a film of her childhood.

She saw herself when she first saw Goku at the river while catching some big fish and leading her towards his grandpa's house and immediately seeing the four-star dragon ball.. then meeting the ever-frightened-by-girls, Yamcha and his side kick, Puar and the bad pig, Oolong...

Then the scenes shifted to the first arrival of Radditz taking Gohan.. to Nappa killing Piccolo.. then Vegeta killing Nappa..

She watched them as she realized that she was no longer a baby girl, that she has to leave her childhood dreams forever.. she just hopes that she could make a right decision for both Yamcha and her.

She'd finally taken the realization that she liked Yamcha, but she love Vegeta despite his attitude and that was the reason she love him.. he treated her normally, not like a precious china doll that could easily be broken, but as a woman.

"Even though, a lowly female for him..," she grumbled. She then sighed and walked back to her room, quietly climbing towards her bed making no noise.

After a while, her breathing came normal and shallow, she was finally asleep. Completely unaware that someone was watching her from her balcony, and that someone was muttering wild curses unknown to humanity.

'Damn that woman... how could she be mated with that weakling?!,' Vegeta thought, unaware what she's been thinking about him a while ago, as he flew away from her balcony towards her own room, dropping off to his bed and slipped off from consciousness.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"God, Bulma, you look so stunning!," Chichi commented as she smoothen Bulma's white with a tinge of blue wedding gown, it sure looks expensive and uncomfortable, which was proven to be a fact because of Bulma's expression when she walked a few feet with her gown on.

"Damn, I couldn't walk properly~!, I think this weighs at least a ton!," she complained while heaving up the ends of her gown to walk much more efficiently. Bulma heard Chichi chuckle despite her obvious discomfort.

"Well.. at least you look beautiful and you don't need to have someone to fetch your dress from angry flames," Chichi reflected as she remembered her father saving her wedding dress and having Goku and her travel the whole world to fetch some kind of fan to stop the volcano from erupting.

Bulma stopped and turned towards Chichi whose eyes started watering from that happy remembrance of their wedding, Bulma walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for everything, Chichi," she whispered while she felt Chichi nod slightly.

"It's nothing, now..," Chichi stopped, looking at Bulma within arm's length and then continued, "You've now to meet your future husband, he's been waiting for you...," she said as she began to lead Bulma to the wedding venue.

When they finally arrived to the place, a beautiful big ancient church with baby-blue colored ribbons decorating the whole place, Bulma felt her knees go weak, she clutched unto Chichi for support, who just looked at her worriedly. She shook her head, "Just nervous," Bulma whispered to Chichi.

They continued walking until they reached the door of the church. When she looked around, she saw her friends there, Goku, Tien, Puar, Chaotzu, Lunch, Oolong, Master Roshi... and at the corner was Vegeta, who didn't even bothered to put on a decent and formal suite, he just wore his usual everyday training clothes. But he never looked so handsome than before to Bulma. She winked at him, Vegeta just continued to glare at her.

The wedding march, then started, startling Bulma. She quickly looked at her side and noticed her father beside her, who just smiled at her in return. She quickly took his arms and began the march....

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

The wedding ceremonies took long and Bulma suppressed the urge to yawn and tell the priest to get the ceremonies much faster than before, but then, when she thought about her plans for their wedding, she quickly doesn't feel anything near sleepy and bored. She turned to look at Yamcha, who kneels beside her, she took in his grace and good-looks.

'God.. I wish you would forgive me for what I'm going to do... I know it would be better for both of us,' she thought as she averted her eyes from Yamcha's when he caught her looking at him strangely. She felt him squeeze her hands fairly, as if for encouragement, but she couldn't look at him and tell him that everything's okay... it's far from that and she just hopes to all the gods present that may Yamcha forgive her after this day.

At last, the ceremony seemed to be at the last part... the priest then turned to her and recited the words Bulma planned for him to say.

"... and do you, Bulma Briefs, promise to cherish this young man beside you, in sickness and in health, whether you're richer or poorer till death do you part?," the old priest asked.

Bulma then glanced at Yamcha who's been staring at her weirdly, she felt her blood ran cold...

'Well.. this is it,' she thought to herself. She suddenly found her voice and stated in a clear voice.

"No..," Bulma uttered at last.

The audience, guest and Yamcha gaped at her.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**end of part six...**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

**to be continued....**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

**Author's Notes: **Well.. part seven would be the (finally) last part, I hope you enjoyed this one, I had fun writing this.. ^^;; anyway, don't hesitate to drop me a line, although, I don't oblige you to, it's just that it would really make me feel better.. ^^;;


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Gift of Words**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes: ***screams for joy* YATTA~! it's *finally* finished.. I finally did it~!!! anyway, I hope you'll like this, because I had so much fun writing this one, you couldn't just imagine how much.

**Dedication: **Be glad Raiya-chan, I finally finished this mini-series for you~!

**---------------------------------------------------**   
**Gift of Words - Part Seven**   
**---------------------------------------------------**

"No, I wouldn't take him," Bulma stated calmly, tears brimming in her eyes as she turned sad and apologetic gaze towards Yamcha's own disbelieving eyes.

Bulma wiped away the unshed tears on her eyes, catching them in time before they fall down, "I'm sorry Yamcha, I just couldn't..," she trailed off, feeling the hurt and betrayal reflected upon Yamcha's clouded eyes.

"Why?.. I love you Bulma..," he said softly, his own tears blurring his visions, blurring Bulma's appearance in front of him, like sort of a bad dream. He just couldn't understand what's happening now... he thought they love each other!

Bulma eyed him warily, sadness and disappointment clearly written on her face, "I do love you Yamcha..," she stated softly, she then turned to look at everyone at the church who just witnessed her refusal to marry Yamcha. She felt ashamed, yet, she felt free. She turned to look at Vegeta who's been standing at a corner, his eyes unchanging, yet, she saw some faint traces of... hope?.

She tore her eyes away from Vegeta and turned to look at Yamcha's pain-filled face, she just hates herself now for putting him into this kind of terrible situation, 'BUT THERE'S NO OTHER WAY~!,' she thought to herself, surely, she wanted for both of them to find true happiness.. but they couldn't if they still remain tied to each other.

Yamcha's eyes bore unto her, making her feel so ashamed of what she did, "If you love me.. then... WHY?!," he almost shouted as he choked back a sob, he was already shaking, from sobs or rage, Bulma couldn't tell.

Bulma sank to her knees and cried softly, convincing herself that she did the right thing, it didn't matter if the whole church was gaping at the whole drama in front of them and the priest was practically gaping over them. She just wanted to let the world know.. she hated hiding.. it hurts her too much.

"I love you Yamcha, I truly do.. but I think... I fell for Vegeta much harder than falling for you," she said, soft sobs escaping her throat. Yamcha just dropped his mouth open, doubting if he ever heard it right.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!," he shouted to Bulma's crouching figure. Then suddenly Bulma gathered back her courage and stood up to her feet, looking at Yamcha straight in the eyes.

"I love Vegeta, that's why," she told him flatly. Then she blinked, acknowledging that she lost the battle. Her remaining dignity was shattered and broken.

'Dende.. he must've hate me now...,' she thought to herself as the whole population of the church tore their gaze away from her and placed them at the overly-pale and shocked face of Vegeta at the corner, his mouth slightly dropped. Mrs. Briefs smiled a little then fainted. Mr. Briefs shook his wife to gain consciousness, but to no avail.

Yamcha turned to look at Vegeta too, who now composed himself and had put on his usual annoying smirk. Yamcha shook his head in disbelief, he then turned back his attention to Bulma.

"How could you love the person who tried to kill all of us?!," he hissed at her, trying his hardest to comply with the present situation. Bulma just stared back at him, hard and cold.

"So what? that's back then and *you* were a bandit back then too!," she pointed out. She couldn't believe Yamcha failed to see her point, she just wanted them both to be happy~!, she knew within herself that Yamcha was never been hers after all this time..

Enraged, Yamcha pulled out their wedding ring and threw it at the priest, "fine!, go off with that prince of yours!," he spat. His eyes darting from Bulma to Vegeta, then back to Bulma.

Bulma bowed her head slightly, feeling kind of drained, "I did this for us to be both happy, Yamcha, I just wanted you to see it that way!," she told him.

Yamcha then sighed defeatedly, he knew he had to gave her up sooner or later, he kind of sensed that in a way starting when Vegeta came to live with *his* Bulma, he hung his head low, refusing to make any more eye contacts, "Well, at least you're happy," he whispered to her at last.

At that Yamcha disappeared, by the use of his inhuman speed, but the z-senshi saw him ran away, leaving Bulma staring at nothingness.

'This was it.. my final happiness goes out the door,' she thought, as she looked back at the awe-struck priest and shooting him a sheepish smile. The priest just sweatdropped,

"What happens now?," the priest asked Bulma calmly, never in his life did he witness such a wedding. It was more of a disaster. Bulma just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, then.. the wedding is off..," she whispered, silently. Her tears spilling over her cheeks and unto the cold marble church floor, but even before she could turn around and step down the altar, she heard footsteps, coming towards her, she tried to look for it under her lashes and found Vegeta walking up to her.

Bulma controlled her gasp as he stopped in front of her and stared deeply at her sea-blue eyes, he reached out and stroked her cheeks wiping away the tears that were slowly dripping from her eyes, he then opened his mouth to say something.

Bulma held her breath.

"This stupid and idiotic wedding is not off, you will continue," he whispered hoarsely.

The whole church was silently waiting for something to happen, each and everyone of the visitors were hanging on their words, they all held their breath to listen. Even Goku and the gang were straining their hearing to hear what Vegeta and Bulma conversing about.

Bulma stared back at those black pools that acted like magnets, "How could I continue?.. Yamcha's not here.. I threw him away.," she sobbed.

Vegeta glared at her, but his eyes soften gradually, he knew deep in his heart that his soul already accepted her to be his mate, even though it was pretty stupid, he accepted her now. But he wouldn't admit it face-front. He really doesn't understand when and where it had happened, because his pride wouldn't let him be, but now, being with this woman is worth the blow to his pride. He know it. She was his, always be his.

"Well.. I'm here you idiot, and I'm not wasting my time just to stand here," he said, then he turned towards the priest, and gave him a snarl, "You better get your ass working and continue with this stupid ceremony,"

The priest's eyes, widened until they could go no further. Goku, Chichi, Krillin, Tien, Lunch and the others just gaped at them. They never knew that Vegeta could change from a bloody killer to a semi-soft guy for Bulma.

Bulma just shot Vegeta a glare but she smiled softly at him, telling him with her eyes, 'thank you'. She nodded towards the priest, urging him to continue.

The priest cleared his throat and started the ceremony from the start, much to Vegeta's irritation.

"Could we just skip all of these and get to the point?!," Vegeta hissed at the priest, who just ignored him, rather, who *tried* to ignore him, but it was pretty obvious that the priest's teeth were chattering from nervousness.

Bulma nudged Vegeta telling him to shut up. He did, but he scowled all the way.

The ceremony droned on and Vegeta fought the urge to sleep, Bulma just listened to the priest attentively. It was then the priest announced, 'you may kiss the bride' when Vegeta's face went up alive and not any more sleepy.

Bulma pushed her veil off her face and just stood there, gazing to her future husband. She somehow felt that even if this is a little strange for them to be an item, it just felt right.

Vegeta just leaned towards her their lips inches apart... closing in..

"Hey, are you really sure about this Vegeta?," Goku spoke up. Standing beside and looking closely at them. They broke apart, even though their lips weren't even touching.

Vegeta turned towards his rival, his ki rising relatively, he wanted to punch Kakarott right on the spot, how dare he interrupt THEM.

"Go away before I blast your ass to hell," he snapped, 'annoyed' was already written on his forehead in big bold red letters. Goku took the hint and returned to his seat.

Bulma smiled sweetly at Goku, letting him know that she wanted this too, she was about to turn towards Vegeta when she felt Vegeta's hand grip her chin and kissed her.. hard.

Moments of sleepless night came wave after wave, letting them reminisce the days they've spent denying their feelings. Pent-up passion came through with that kiss, days of loneliness and longing were slowly being erased from their memory..

They would soon become one.

Vegeta broke the kiss, Bulma just stared at him dizzily, she licked her lips, savoring the kiss he'd just gave her, it was the most passion-filled kiss she'd even experience, it was full of promise... and dedication. She suddenly knew that Vegeta would never be unfaithful to her, neither would she.

The crowds suddenly went wild and started clapping for the newly wed, flashes of cameras went on and on, and undoubtedly, it was coming from the media. It was pretty obvious why, getting the heir of the biggest company of the world marrying someone not known from them is a big news.

Vegeta was already getting much more irritated with the flashes of light that was sort-of blinding him. He couldn't take any more of it. He bent down and scooped Bulma with his arms and blasted off from the Church leaving the journalists and the crowd wondering what Vegeta just did.

Goku's family just stared after them, a knowing grin was plastered across Goku's face. He completely understand what Vegeta feels right now. He wanted to be alone with his mate.

**---------------------------------------******

Vegeta flew in silence, while carrying a stunned Bulma on his arms, he looked down to her and stared at those big blue orbs that were always beautiful under every single circumstances, and today was not an exception.

Bulma just gazed back, wondering what he was thinking, she finally decided to open her mouth but before she could utter a word, Vegeta pressed his lips to hers, making her squeak at first but gradually giving in.

When they finally broke the kiss, Bulma thought it was time to ask Vegeta his true intentions, "Why?," she simply asked.

Vegeta shook his head, "I really don't know," he answered her.

Bulma frowned but decided to push her luck, "Do you love me?," she whispered against his chest, not daring to look up to his face. She just needed to hear it verbally, she just wanted to be sure.

"I'll never leave you," he said.

Frowning even more, she asked again, she was still not satisfied with his answer, "Dammit Vegeta, I'm not asking if you'll leave me, I'm asking if you LOVE me..," she said forcefully.

Vegeta stayed silent, he was carefully sorting out his feelings, as much as he wanted to kill, he wasn't a womanizer, he hated playing with females, in fact, he despise raping.. but still, he haven't figure what this 'love' was all about.. but he knew one thing, and that's for sure.

"I... I don't hate you Bulma," he whispered back.

Bulma sighed happily, the fact that he just called her by her first name was an indication that he did love her to some extent. She was finally happy that somebody loved her for what she really is, not because she was famous or rich. She finally found him. Her prince. Literally.

She snuggled happily and pressed her body to his, yearning for his warmth... dreaming with his touch. But now she knew that it would no longer be a dream. It WAS a dream that came to reality.

**{ -- END -- }**

****

**---------------------------**   
**Author's Notes: **Well.. that was it~! I hope that it didn't suck or something.. ^^;; anyway, comments are always welcome. Many thanks to Vbabe for encouragement... really, it did helped for me to get through with my fics.


End file.
